


Burnt out Starlight

by AkiraSatona



Series: Voltron One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok is like protective older brother, Comforting Kolivan, Diplomatic party, Hurt Lance, Kolivan is mad at first, M/M, Someone makes Lance cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Lance and the paladins are hosting a diplomatic party at the castle of lions. One particular comment makes Lance start crying and Kolivan get protective.





	Burnt out Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron thing yay. The idea entirely belongs to the blog @Kolivance on tumblr.
> 
> Honestly I've fallen so far into this hell I can't get out now.

It was the night of a highly diplomatic party for Team Voltron and the Blade of Marmora. Dignitaries were coming from across the galaxy to hopefully join forces with Voltron.

All the Paladins were out mingling, most with officials and dignitaries from planets in the far reaches of the galaxy. Yellow was talking food with an Alien that oddly reminded Kolivan of a wet noodle. The Princess and Her advisor were speaking with a Prime Minister of a Planet that used to be in close ties with Altea. Green was talking technical and nature stuff with the Olkari. The species had attended purely because they wanted to help convince others to join the coalition. Red and Black were together not talking about anything in particular. The blade simply stood with Kolivan off to the sides of the room. Working security for the party.

But the one Kolivan had his eyes on. Was Lance. He knew he was somewhat playing favorites. As Lances name was the only one Kolivan bothered to remember. But he really didn't care. The boy in blue was smiling a painfully obvious fake smile while speaking with what looked like a planets Prime Minister. Kolivan took note that it looked like a crossbreed between whatever species he knew the previous Green paladin had looked like and an Olkari. It was strange to say the least. 

When Lance had first started talking to the dignitary it had started out with praise for all Team Voltron had done for the Universe.... Then came the insults. The criticism of everything about Lance. His looks, fighting style, attitude. Absolutely anything and everything about him this Alien had managed to criticize him on, and hit almost all his insecurities along with it. Not wanting to be rude. Lance just stood and took it, the back of his mind telling him that he was never good enough for the team. That he never would be good enough. That though stung more than anything and he desperately wanted to run away and hide, to cry all his feelings out in the arms of his mama or Papa. But he knew it would never happen. He was in something bigger than himself, and he'd have to deal with that.

Kolivan on the other hand, was growing increasingly more angry. He could easily see that Lance was struggling. His fist clenched and his laugh obviously forced. Kolivan looked around and motioned for Antok to follow him. The blade member nodded and walked behind Kolivan. Antok had grown to care for the blue paladin as a little brother. And was more than happy to help ease the boys pains.

As the two walked over, the fur on the back of Kolivans neck puffed up as he heard the next thing out the dignitary's mouth,

"Really, It was only a matter of time before your race was destroyed. There were three other races that planned on wiping it clean of the parasites that lived there. That planet was far to rich and fertile to leave it in the hands of such an inferior race." it said and the dam of Lance's emotions broke. Two large tears rolled down his cheeks and Kolivan stopped dead in his tracks. Antok stopping beside him. The two growled enough for Lance and the Alien to hear them. 

Antok Growled again. "Who the Fuck?" he started.

"Made Lance Cry" Kolivan Hissed. Finishing the statement, he never wanted to see Lance cry, ever. He barely registered the dignitary slinking away in fear. Kolivan went over to lance and pulled him close. His broad form sheilding Lance from view. Antok saw The princess along with Green and Yellow look at them. And Motioned to Kolivan that he should take Lance out. Koli nodded and gently led the silently crying Lance out of the room and down the halls to Lances room. 

Kolivan sat beside Lance on the paladins bed. Rubbing the back that been stripped of the hard Armor. He hadn't expected any sort of reaction of the human. So he was slightly shocked when Lance essentially crawled into his lap and pressed his face into Kolivans neck where it met his shoulder and cried.

Lance never wanted to show his weakness. But the thought of his friends and family back on earth being gone destroyed him. He could never ever think that way. He never allowed himself the chance. So when Kolivan ushered him out of the party and down to his room he let go. He knew he had some semblance of feelings for Koli. But it wasn't until now that he realized he really liked the Galran Blade leader.

Kolivan smiled and just held lance close. Eventually the other calmed down and Kolivan felt the Blue Paladin fall asleep. Not wanting to move away and risk him waking up again. Kolivan carefully laid down. Resting his head on lances pillow. The paladin still on his chest. 

 

When Antok, Hunk and Pidge found the two the next morning. The two were asleep in each others arms. Koli's arms around Lances waist and Lance's face buried into the rur of Kolivans neck.


End file.
